The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) retrieval and analysis, and more specifically, this invention relates to creating a three-dimensional map utilizing data that is retrieved from an RFID tag.
During and after events such as natural disasters and accidents, a timely and accurate response can help save lives and retrieve property. However, many times it is risky and difficult to reach accident and disaster sites, and precious time is spent manually performing inefficient search techniques at such sites utilizing expensive equipment.